fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Parade
"Because one day, you'll be part of the revolution as you join the black parade." - Quote of the Game Black Parade is an upcoming open world, Hack 'n' Slash game for Nintendo Switch and to be released in 2020. Plot 300 years ago, the western continent was divided into 4 faction; Technology, Magic, Celestials, and Demons. Each factions led to war in order to create peace or power over the continent. 100 years later, two factions from Technology and Magic form together a one nation due to a man from Technology and a woman from Magic falling in love each other. They made a nation of humanity, Vinora. 50 years later when Vinora was formed, there was a huge battle between the Celestials and the Demons. The Demon Army are very powerful as they seek world domination. The Celestials can't handle them alone so, they seek the people of Vinora to create an alliance. With the alliance, they pushed back the Demon army and wipe them out from extinction. As the Demon faction falls, Vinora welcomes the Celestials as part of their society. However, things went pretty bad for the humans of Vinora. After the end of the Demon Army, the Celestials created an organization called "The Government". For the another past 50 years, The Government did everything horrible towards the people of Vinora; treating the people into servants, acts like dictators, destroying the poor communities, and give stricter laws. Half of the people are for the government and half of the people are against it. But, they know that the government is under the Celestials control. If anyone dares to stand up against them, they will receive death. The humanity were depressed on losing their freedom until, one demon, Satanael Jedidiah who is the last from the Demon Army rose up as he gives a powerful speech to stop the governments' plans. With his speech, it gives half of the people morality up to fight against the government for revolution. For many days, the revolutionaries been fighting against the government but never succeed. However 3 months ago, the demon made a planned. The revolutionaries started a war against the government. The result is that they didn't won the war but, that war is just an distraction. Instead, they sealed the Celestials away for good. The humanity claimed victory as now the government is under their control. This creates a new history as the revolutionaries call themselves, "The Black Parade". 100 years past til now, a new leader has rise from the government. His plan is to free the Celestials in order to bring back what Vinora need it's most. Hearing the news, this worried half of the people as he's going to create another disaster. Meanwhile, a group of teenagers came out as they try to stop the plan. Concept The concept of this game is a political propaganda which set in the world of apocalyptic-futuristic settings. The theme is magitek, combining magic and technology together. Vinora is more technology while the Black Parade organization is more magitek. This game is inspired by Devil May Cry franchise. Gameplay Black Parade has the same gameplay as Devil May Cry. You control the member of the Black Parade as you explore Vinora, a dystopian world which everything is grey, and fight against the new president to prevent him unsealing the Celestials. In the game, each characters requires a health gauge and a demonic gauge. The Demonic gauge is very special. Once the gauge is full, you'll unleash their demonic mode which increase their stats to the max. During your journey, you'll be obtaining souls. Each souls have 4 colors; red souls lets you buy items and skills, blue souls lets you fill up your demonic gauge, green soul lets you regain health, and gold souls let you gain EXP points. Since this game is a hack 'n' slash genre, there is some few mechanics on the gameplay. First mechanic is Modes. There's two types of modes, Alpha and Beta. By switching modes, it will change each characters' playstyle. Another mechanic of the game is that you can play up to 4 characters. By using the directional buttons, you can switch any characters for your choice. Additionally if one character loses all their health, you can switch to another character or it will automatically switch any character randomly that when you go back to the home base, the defeated characters will automatically heal. Control *Left Stick - Move Character *Right Stick - Move Camera *Directional Buttons - Switch Characters *Y Button - Light Attacks *X Button - Heavy Attacks *A Button - Mode Attacks *B Button - Jump *- Button - Map *+ Button - Pause Menu *L Button - Lock-On Target *R Button - Guard *ZL Button - Demonic Mode *ZR Button - Change Modes Bounty Hunting Bounty Hunting is one of the Black Parade's jobs. This gameplay element will let you hunt monsters or enemies in an exchange for red souls. To do the hunt as a side mission; you must find a bounty on the outside walls, indoor walls, random people, and even the police station. Once you complete the hunt, you must come to the owner of the bounty and you'll get paid with red souls. Each hunt will have Level 1 to 5 depends on it's difficulty. However, there is a Level 6 Hunt which is you'll be hunting a dangerous enemy. Leveling Up Another aspect of the game is leveling up characters. By reaching up til Lv. 50, you can gain EXP by obtaining gold souls from defeating enemies. Once you level up, skills can be unlocked and can be paided by red souls. More coming soon... Characters Black Parade The Black Parade is an organization that was formed by Satanael Jedidiah to rebel against the Celestials in order to regain the freedom of humanity. It was a success and Satanael was label as the Rebellion Hero in Vinora. 100 years later after his death, the organization is now ruled by 72 of his adopted children. The Black Parade are Centrist-Right Libertarians as their ideology and views changes due to the political and social issue in the modern society of Vinora. They're also atheist which they are against any type of religion due to the Celestial's actions. Their task is to fight any person or group that tries to take away the freedom of every people's rights. *Asmodeus Jedidiah *Astara Jedidiah *Berith Jedidiah *Gremory Jedidiah *Valefar Jedidiah *Leraie Jedidiah *Amon Jedidiah *Flaura Jedidiah *Andras Jedidiah *Amy Jedidiah The Government The Government is the system that the Celestial created to maintain order but, took over by humanity to rebel against their system. The current Government is separate into 5 parties and very four to eight years will elect one nominee from any party to become president in order to secure balance in Vinora. The current president is Richard Gardner, a conservative politician in a right-wing party. However, he's secretly a member of a religious far-right movement, The Heaven's Children, and his task is to unseal the Celestials to back order. This leads to a controversy that the people of Vinora angered at his declaration, even his own party which is tricked them. But being as the new president, no one can stop him except the Black Parade. *President Richard Gardner *Vice President Thomas Dickson *Mistress Lyla Gardner Celestials *Arch-General Michael *Arch-General Uriel *Arch-General Gabriel *Arch-General Raphiel *Arch-General Raguel *Arch-General Selaphiel *Arch-General Barachiel Enemies Bosses World Vinora Grey Wasteland Trivia *The title is based on the song, "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. *Satanael is actually a fallen angel before tooking the form of Satan, who once rebelled against a false god along with the other fallen angels. *The members of the Black Parade is based on the 72 Demons of Ars Goetia. *Jedidiah, who's also called Solomon, is a wealthy and wise king of Israel. The last name is actually used due to his summoning of demons. Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:2020 Category:EX-Calibur Games